Patent Literature 1 discloses an image processing device that detects a face in image data and performs a first painterly conversion process on a predetermined region corresponding to the detected face and a second painterly conversion process, which differs from the first painterly conversion process, on regions other than the predetermined region. The image processing device hence subjects face portions in the image to a painterly conversion suitable for the face and non-face portions to a painterly conversion suitable for the background, so as to realize a natural painterly conversion as a whole